Kimiko's changed heart
by catgurlfurreel2
Summary: Kimiko and Jack are sworn enemies, but what happens when a little love is shown through acidents?
1. It begins

Kimiko's changed heart

chapter 1

it begins

disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters.

A/N: remember me?I'm the original CATGURLFURREEL! this site jus shut me down for a little while, but I'm back! And better than ever! Be looking for my new stories too! Love u guys! Please read and review!

Kimiko's thoughts:

'Hmmm, nothing to do around here. This hallway is awfully dusty, maybe I should wipe down the walls.' I scrubbed and scrubbed but that irritable little spot just wouldn't go away. I just gave up on it. Clay walked past and said hi. I looked at the pictures on the wall. 'Ha, Raimundo was chubby baby. Who would've ever thought-' My thoughts were interrupted by a picture of two babies, a boy and a girl. The boy looked as if he was trying to kiss the girl and she looked like she was resisting him. She was pushing him away. This was an odd looking child but he was sort of cute, in a weird sort of way. 'I wonder who that is with me. I don't remember that happening. He's a red headed boy with a black scars under his eyes? Who could this be?'

There was a loud crash outside while she pondered. Everyone ran to the window including her. She looked out and saw Jack Spicer sitting on the fence post. "Why don't you come out and face me for a real fight this time. No Shen-Gon-Wu just us!" he yelled. They all went out to face him. Since it was morning they all still had their pajamas on. Kimiko wasn't paying attention so Jack went after her first.

He jumped on her and they both rolled on the ground. He ended up on top of her and she pushed him off. "God Jack, I wasn't even paying attention!" she yelled as she got up and stomped into the temple. Jack looked disappointed.

"Hey, you c'aint hit no girl! You gonna have to deal with me!" yelled Clay charging at him. Jack didn't feel like fighting after being rejected for an attempt to wrestle Kimiko so he just walked away from Clay with his head hung. "Well, that was weird." said Omi, going back into the temple to finish his breakfast. Raimundo just shrugged and went in also. Clay just stayed outside and meditated to calm himself down.

Jack's thoughts:

'Aww man, I really blew it this time.'

"Hey Wuya!"

"What?"

"How do I get Kimiko to notice how strong I am?"

"Why do you want her to notice?" she said mockingly

" It's just that, well-"

"You like her don't you?"

"Just a little, okay A LOT!"

Wuya just laughed and floated away. 'If only I could get Kimiko to like me as much as I like her. I didn't mean to make her mad or anything, I just wanted her to see me differently.'

Kimiko's thoughts:

'Man, that Spicer kid is such a little punk! If he was nicer he'd be cute... Cute! What am I talking about, cute! I must be going insane or something. But he is so strong, oh, and I could see his muscles through his jacket. -_Sigh-_ he, is so sexy...Kimiko! You can't be thinking this!' I turned over and kissed my pillow, pretending it was Jack. 'I must be crazy!' I thought as I put the pillow over my head and screamed.

The next day:

Jack's phone started to ring at lunch time.

"Hello?" Katnappe was on the other line,

"Hey, Jack, you sound pretty lonely over there."

"Well, I am not!" he snapped back at her, lying,

"Well, I'll be over in a little while, 'Spicy'." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Wuya! Why is Katnappe calling my house!"

"Well, you looked lonely so I set you two up on a date."

"I'm not lonely! I wish you'd stop saying that!"

Katnappe barged in and grabbed Jack by his shoulders. "Oh, Spicy! I've missed you soooo much!" she yelled in a high pitched voice. They sat on the couch and watched t.v. Katnappe scooted a little closer to Jack. But he pulled away."

"Don't you know how to treat a girl?"

"Look, I know you like me but, I don't want you okay?"

"Well, I'll just leave then."She got up as Jack walked her to the door. He didn't trust her around heavy machinery after the last incident.

Before she left she grabbed Jack and kissed him on the lips. "Well just think about it, cutie."

Jack desperately wiped his lips and went to bed. '

'Man, I can't stop thinking about Kimiko. When I was on her it just felt so..right.' he thought, soon falling asleep.

The next morning, Jack looked out of his window and stared at two birds in the distance. 'Maybe if I do something nice for her for a change she'll except me.' he thought. Wuya was still asleep and Jack new that Kimiko was out in the back of the temple training so he snuck out. On his way to the palace, it started to storm. 'Man I'll never make it to the temple now.' he thought. He dropped down on his knees. He looked at the ground and found a single rose. 'Kimiko, I can't give up.

A/N: yep, REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Visiting

Chapter 2

Visiting

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own stuff, wutever..

Jack picked up the rose. 'I can give this to Kimiko.' He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pen and some paper. He wrote on it and it said:

_Dear Kimiko,_

_I've waited so long to tell you this. My fondness of you grows everyday, I can't keep my mind steady without thinking of you. Your long black hair, your personality, your cute smile, your nice figure, and the list can go on. Please accept my apology for jumping on you the other day._

_Signed, J.S. with love._

He poked a hole in the paper and stuck the bottom of the rose through it. He ran as fast as he could but right when he got to the temple he fell in the mud. 'Aww, man. How is she supposed to see me all dirty now? I know, I'll just leave this on her window sill.' He tiptoed to the back and laid it gently on the sill. Kimiko's C.D. listining time was broken when she heard some russtling outside of her window over her music. Kimiko looked out the window and saw him walk away.

Kimiko's thoughts:

'Hmm, I wonder why Jack was hovering by my window like that.' Rain drops started trickling down the glass. I watched one as it sped it's way down to the sill, where I saw the rose. 'That's strange.'I reached out of the window and brought in the flower with the ketchup stained paper attached to it.

She read it and began to blush. She then rolled over on the bed so that she was on her back, reading the note over, and over again. She quickly put the rose in some water and read the note again. 'Wow, Jack can be a nice guy when he wants to. Maybe he's not bad at all. But how will I get my friends to trust him if they find out. Yeah, that's it, they don't have to find out.' Just thinking about Jack made her breathe harder.

A few days later:

Jack's thoughts:

'Maybe I should go back to the temple to make sure she got the note.'

Jack rang the gong/doorbell to the temple and Clay opened the door. It was still storming outside.

"What do you want?"

"I have to see Kimiko about something." Clay stepped aside and let Jack through.

"If you lay one hand on her, I'll tan yo' Hyde so red, you'll look like you done got sunburned." threatened Clay.

"Fine, I won't touch her." he replied, lying.

Jack walked through the hallways of doors. He looked and looked until he got to a door with pink writing on it. "Kimiko." He walked in and heard a scream and a thump. Kimiko kicked the note under her bed and got up off of the floor. She was wearing a two piece pink nighty.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, signaling to him to close the door.

"I just wanted to know if you got my note." he said as he went to go sit on her bed. She sat next to him. 'Wow, I'm actually in a girl's room.' he thought. He looked over at Kimiko and then accidentally laid his hand on her leg, not thinking. She took it off and he slapped himself mentally.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." Jack tried to flirt with Kimiko a little but she just kept pushing him away because she didn't want him to know that she secretly liked him.

"Well, apparently, you don't like me so I'll just leave." He got up.

"Wait, I don't want you to go." she said grabbing his hand. She was turning red. He just stared back at her. 'Red head, scars under his eyes, that's him! The kid in the picture.' Kimiko hated long silences so she had to do something to break it.

She swung her arms around Jack's neck and he grabbed her from behind. 'Oh, my, gosh! He's actually grabbing my butt! Maybe I should kiss him, but he's so freakin' tall, I'd have to stand on my tippy toes.' As she got on her toes, Jack helped hoist her up from behind.

Jack's thoughts:

'Wow, I'm actually touching Kimiko's butt! Is she about to kiss me?' -_smooch-_ 'Whoa, her lips are so soft and warm..She's staring at me like she wants me to do something back.' Jack panicked and kissed her on her neck. She pulled away.

"Jack, I don't want you to kiss me there."

"Why not?"

"Because, my sweet spot makes me wanna, you know, 'do things.' "

"Oh. Is that bad?"

Jack led Kimiko to her bed. He sat down and left her standing there. She got on his lap and kissed him again on the lips. She then turned around and sat on his lap. He started kissing her neck again. He was now in control and she couldn't do anything about it. Unlike when they were little. She accidentally ruffled his red hair as she grabbed his head. As he was kissing her, he started to unsnap her top.

'One more snap.' he thought.

There was a knock on the door. Kimiko frantically scurried under her bed and told Jack to cover for her.

"Hey, Kim- You seen Kimiko?" asked Raimundo.

"Uh, yeah, she went out for a walk. She said she needed some air."

"Oh, when she gets back tell her that it's dinner time." Raimundo closed the door.

Kimiko came from under the bed. She caressed his face and said, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "No, I can't. Your friends don't trust me. Besides, I'm not used to eating with other people anyway." Kimiko gave an understanding nod and he kissed her again. But this time he wanted to make it special, he frenched her. He then went through the window. She couldn't help but stare after him.

A/N: U like? Should I add another chap? Review, and thanx for the reviews about the first chap. It made me feel more accepted into the fanfic group.


	3. Not without you

Chapter 3

Not without you...

Disclaimer: Not owning stuff...

A/N: Okay, this chapter is VERY fluffy. So if u don't like the fluff stuff then, u might not like this. But review all u want. I accidentally uploaded chap.1 twice so sorry for the suspense.

That night, Jack tossed and turned in his sleep. He didn't know what to do now. Him and Kimiko have already been through so much earlier.

Jack's thoughts:

'Hmmmm, sure is lonely here. I stared at that stupid metal wall with Katnappe's huge picture on it. Man I hate her. I walked over to it. -_RIP!- _I ripped that stupid picture right off of the wall and laid back down. I'm so depressed now and I don't even know why. I'm missing something, someone. It's killing me inside to know that Kimiko is in a place with three other guys who could take advantage of her and she couldn't even do anything about it. She's strong, but I know her weakness and with them being so close and all, they probably know it too.'

Jack sobbed. 'Oh, I feel so..' he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Kimiko's thoughts:

'Man, I can't sleep. That stupid Spicer kid. Got me all hot and stuff with his kisses and his grabbing and his, oh who am I kidding! This can't be it! We're not even officially going out or anything like that, it was just a kiss. Okay, maybe a few kisses but that doesn't mean anything, right? Master Fung would kill me if he found out about Jack.

The next morning:

"Kimiko!" yelled Master Fung.

"Yes?" she replied, trotting happily down the stairs.

"How could you let Jack Spicer into this temple? You can't trust that kid."

"But, he's not so bad and-"

"But nothing. Go now up to your room and you are not to leave this temple until next month."

"Next month? I didn't even do anything with him!" she yelled, running back upstairs to the bathroom. She got to the top of the steps and began to cry. She then came back down stairs just to get on Master Fung's nerves. She knew how much he hated them running back and forth while he was meditating. She then locked herself in her room and turned on her radio extra loud so no one could hear her screaming.

An hour later Jack came to the front door. -_ding gong- _Master Fung answered the door.

"Go home. You are not welcome here."

"Please, just let me see Kimiko?"

"NO. You can not be trusted."

"Look, I try to be good, I really do but the only way I can be good is if you all trust me."

"Kimiko's on punishment till' the end of this month, thanks to you." he slammed the door in Jack's face. Jack had a good mind to kick the door down but he resisted. He walked around to the back of the temple and tapped on her window. She couldn't hear him because of the loud music. 'Why is she crying?' Jack was concerned so he tried harder to get her attention.

She finally looked up and ran to the window.

"Jack, I'm on punishment. Go home before you get in trouble." she said in between sobs.

"Not without you." He grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the window. She turned the radio off with the remote she left on her desk and they were gone.

Jack walked in with Kimiko and Wuya looked surprised. Kimiko looked around at the darkness.

'Wow, he really is lonely.'

"Jack,"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go back."

"But you have to. You can't just leave like that. You have responsibility and people who miss you, unlike me. You don't want to know what it's like to be like me."

"I missed you last night." She said as she played with his red hair and then kissed him on the cheek. He turned bright red.

Jack's thoughts:

'Why am I blushing? It's not like we've never kissed before.'

For some reason, Jack was very excited and nervous at the same time. This never happened before. They stayed up all night and played truth or dare. But it didn't take them long to ditch the game and start making out. Normal teen hormones just happened to kick in for the first time for Jack. He's never had a girl and now he knew what it felt like.

"Kimi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend for now on?"

Kimiko looked up at him and snuggled her head into his chest. "I thought we were already going out." Jack gave a smile and kissed her on her forehead.

They both fell asleep on the couch in their clothes.

For the first time, Jack fell in love.

A/N: Keep on reviewin' if u like it, there's plenty more where that came from!


	4. As time goes by

Chapter 4

As time goes by

Disclaimer: Well, duh! U all should know by now...

A/N: umm, ummm, uhhhhhh, yeah!

Jack walked Kimiko back to the temple the next morning. He was holding her by her waist while she loyally walked by his side.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"At the temple there's a strange picture with us in it."

"So?"

"Why would Master Fung hang a picture of you, or better yet, us in the temple?"

"Okay, I have something to tell you about that." he stood in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"When I was little, I used to be one of the xiaolin dragons. But I was always the one by myself or I'd always end up getting blamed for Clay and Raimundo's mistakes. One day I wanted more power and when I got it, I needed more. I wanted the world so Master Fung kicked me out before you could even learn my name. We really are taking a risk by being with each other."

"Wow, I don't know what to say...I," Jack grabbed Kimiko from behind and kissed her on the lips.

"Promise you won't tell Master Fung that I told you this."

"Promise." she said as she ran up ahead of him laughing.

"Hey, come back!" he yelled chasing her while laughing. He finally caught her but he accidentally fell on top of her. Jack flinched, still thinking about the last time he'd done that. She looked back up at him with her seductive stare.

Later:

"Well, here I am."

Jack gave her a few goodbye kisses and then left her on her own. She walked into the surprisingly quiet temple.

Kimiko's thoughts:

'That's strange...No Omi to pester me, no Raimundo to hang with, no Clay to be the gentle cowboy type, no Master Fung tell me what to do.'

She walked to her room and pulled out her credit card. She swiped it through the side of the door and it creaked open. Everything was the same as she left it. She went back through the hallway to look for the guys. She called their names several times until she stumbled down the steps leading to the Shen-Gon-Wu storage.

"Kimiko!" said Omi in surprise. She noticed that the Shen-Gon-Wu were gone.

"Kimiko, I told you never to let that boy into this temple!"

"But, I didn't have him in the temple."

"Then why was your door locked and the music up so loud? You two were doing something in there!"

"Well, he wasn't in here, okay?"

No, it's not okay! I've told you before, not to have him here!"

"How can I have him here if I was with him last night!" Kimiko cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, you were? You are forbidden to leave this temple! And I will make sure of that!"

Master Fung left and Clay went to go comfort Kimiko.

"Get your hands OFF OF ME!"

She ran to her room and locked the door again.

Jack's thoughts:

'Man, it's been days, weeks, months, years since I've heard or even seen Kimiko. I hope she's still alive. I grimaced at the thought of what could have happened to her. I must have her. I know something's wrong.'

Since Jack's jet pack was still damaged from the lightening storm, he had to walk over there. When he finally got to the temple, he noticed that it looked different. It had lots of stone statues of animals in front of it, as though they were guarding it.

Jack took one step and the stones came to life. They didn't do anything though, they were just there to scare him. Master Fung walked out.

"You've stolen from me for the last time! Don't you dare cross that line!"

Jack looked down and saw the stones set in front of him. He then looked up and saw Raimundo, Omi, and Clay standing on the steps ready to fight. Kimiko then walked out. She looked so much different.

'She dresses like me.' he thought. She wore all black. Tight fitting black jeans and a tank top and black eyeliner. She had a blank expression on her face. 'She's beautiful...damn...' Jack's hormones were going crazy.

Jack ran to her but Raimundo pushed him away with his wind powers. Jack was once again back across the line.

"You can't keep me from her!" She ran to him.

"Kimiko, don't cross that line!" yelled Master Fung after her.

"Kimiko, if you really love me you'd cross it. For me." he held out a hand. She looked back at Master Fung and took it. With the tiger claws, Jack swiped the air and made a portal back to his house.

When they returned to Jack's house Katnappe was sitting on his couch with all the Shen-Gon-Wu.

"Jack, how could you?" Kimiko ran out of the house and climbed a tree.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm done being evil! Get out!"

"Jack you silly boy. Your still a child . Don't you know you can never go back?" Katnappe called after him. Her ghost then dissapeared. She was just a meer illusion to break up Kimiko and Jack. Katnappe was still jealous.

Jack ran after Kimiko.

Now that they were 18 and could live with each other, what new things can happen next?

A/N: reveiws please


	5. the biggest mistake

Chapter five

The biggest mistake

Disclaimer: i don't own jack! (Literally)

A/N: Okay, this is where the story gets interesting. This is going 2 be the last chapter of this story but, there will be a sequel behind what's about 2 happen next. Muuhhhaaahaahaaaa! the suspense kills u, doesn't it?...i had to delete the real chapter 5 cuz of the lemons. So the site wont shut me down. AGAIN. Lol. So u'll pretty much figure it out from there.

The next morning Kimiko woke up with a start as she ran to the bathroom holding her stomach. She gaged and slumped over the toilet in distress. Jack walked in.

"Hey, Ki- whoa! Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? _-gag-_"

"Kimi, are you _pregnant?_"

"Possibly...-_cough-_ would you stop babbling and come help me!"

"Oh, sure babe." he sauntered over to her and kneeled by her side. He held her long black hair back. He watched as he saw the pain that she vomited up caused by the seed he had planted deep within her. 'Man, this is all my fault. If only I would have used a condom...Now she's pregnant. PREGNANT! That means, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm going to be a father!"

When Kimiko was done vomiting she brushed her teeth ten times and used the whole bottle of mouthwash. Jack watched from behind quietly. She saw him in the mirror and turned around.

"Well Jack, are you happy?"

"I'm sorry Kimi. I didn't mean for this to happen. Are you mad at me?" Kimiko walked over Jack and hugged him. She wept on his shoulder as she tugged at his red hair. For some reason that comforted her.

"We're going to be parents. It's too late to take it back now so there really isn't any reason to be mad at you." Jack looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. He was on his knees while she was standing, still rubbing his head like a puppy.

"May I?"

"Go ahead."

Jack rubbed Kimiko's stomach and then began to talk to it. A tear rolled down Kimiko's face. But it was a happy tear that made Jack get up and hug her again.

A/N: yeah, short chapter but the sequel is on it's way!yay!and so is jack and kimiko's baby!yay!oops, i just told u a preview. Oh well, yay! can u guys send some reviews wit ideas for the seq. Plz? Yay!


End file.
